


Database of Giant Robots

by Lunarium



Category: Giant Robo
Genre: Documentation, Gen, In-Universe Meta, Robots, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Taken from Big Fire's headquarters, a collection of information on numerous giant robots built to further Big Fire's quest for world domination.





	Database of Giant Robots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



> Wish I could spill more on every single giant robot BF have been building, but alas, these are about as much as I could get my hands on!

|  `NAME: GR-2 `  
  
` CREATED BY: Professor Shin Mizuki `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 19/2/78 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Morocco, Rabat Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Cervantes, Magnificent Ten `  
  
` Specialized attacks include a blade in the form of a crescent moon. Improvements in technology compared to the GR-1 model enable the GR-2 to move at utmost speed under water. Its fist are able to detach to engage in a long-distance punch. Special coating ensures the robot is able to blend in the waters until it emerges. Able to withstand pressures up to 15,000 feet into the ocean before pressure begins to threaten the integrity of the robot. `  
  
` Beta testing by Cervantes has demonstrated no areas of improvement needed. Robot ready for battle. `

* * *  
  
---|---  
|  `NAME: GR-3 `  
  
` CREATED BY: Professor Shin Mizuki `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 28/6/79 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Spain, Madrid Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Shocking Alberto, Magnificent Ten `  
  
` Seldom in service. GR-3 was created with the intent for battle in the sky. Wings enable it to remain airborne. Fingers detach to allow for missiles to shoot out from ten barrels in its hands. Grey exterior allows it to blend when it soars at top speeds. More lightweight than previous models. `  
  
` Beta-testing by Alberto has demonstrated remarkable promise. However, suggestions were brought forth to instill the possibility for the GR-3 to induce lightning through its wings or fingers. Currently still under production. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Uranus `  
  
` CREATED BY: Professor Shin Mizuki `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 29/3/80 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Russia, Moscow Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Ivan the Terrible, Big Fire `  
  
` Top of head can detach and be used as an automobile among public. Reattachment is equally as easy. Ability for resulting automobile to change car exterior allows for camouflage and espionage. Headlights shoot out laser rays for full-scale assault. Lack of legs allows for the robot to remain airborne and the lower half to dive when converted into an automobile. `  
  
` Beta testing with Ivan has shown pleasing results. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Big Gold `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Daisaku Enjoji `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 29/10/81 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Saudi Arabia, Riyadh Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Red Mask, Magnificent Ten `  
  
` Exterior of robot is comprised as such to appear as stone to allow it to blend with mountains. The pilot's seat is also external, at a joint in its chest. Primary strengths are that of brute strength and stealth, for its exterior allows the robot to blend in. If no mountains are present, the robot has the ability to split and scatter into smaller parts. Resulting boulders may then realign at the command of the pilot. `  
  
` Beta testing by Red Mask have proven optimistic results. No further changes needed. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Neptune `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Tetsuya Jin `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 12/12/78 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: China, Beijing Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Big Fire, BF `  
  
` Commissioned by Big Fire himself and will not answer to any other pilot. Primarily used as a submarine. Horns on its head allow for the pilot to get a full 360° view of the ocean. Recordings of findings of the ocean are done through the eyes, which also act as lights and lasers in event of enemy attack. Anchor is provided should the robot walk on land. Assumption it is being used for research but no further information was provided. All documents have been destroyed after the completion of the robot. `  
  
` Beta testing yield green light. No further investigation needed. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Fire the Second `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Tetsuya Jin `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 26/2/82 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: England, London Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: The Fabulous Fitzkarald `  
  
` Head is in the shape of a spider to serve two purposes: temporary aerial accession, and the spikes can detach and be thrown at enemies. Each spike, once thrown, can turn invisible as to catch enemies unawares. Over the shoulders are the companions of several small robotic birds who each release sound waves. With this the BF organization can better communicate without detection, and may change the frequency of the sonar waves as desired. The robot is capable of producing vast amounts of lightning. `  
  
` Beta testing by the Fabulous Ftizkaralad have proven superb results. No further changes needed. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: VL1 `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Hideki Kusama `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 30/1/79 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Ubiquitous `  
  
` HANDLER: None `  
  
` Unusually shaped with a long, thick pill-like body and short extremities. This allows the robot to be airborne and driven more as an airplane. Arsenal includes a mass amount of bombs which are dropped. Requires no handler, but will attack enemies on site by laser sensors if it picks up hostile activity. `  
  
` Beta testing has chosen it's in working order. No further changes needed. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: VL2 `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Hideki Kusama `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 18/8/79 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Finland, Helsinki Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: --- `  
  
` Robot "with a mind of its own" based off the VL1 core. A relatively simple model as it was mainly a test, though it has proven useful to present time. A node on each shoulder allows for blue laser to be shot at 180° angles. Was meant to be a pilotless, or commandless, robot as to usher a new era of robots. However, some unforeseen shortcomings of the robot deemed it unfit as a model for future replications. Any pilotless robots would need a new core model. `  
  
` Beta testing shows it requires more work. See GR-1 for notations on modifications and improvement to the VL2 model. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Bacchus `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Hideki Kusama `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 24/12/79 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Guatemala, Guatemala City Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Choningen Keri `  
  
` Relatively small robot which can change size to become very tall, about twice that of the Mayan pyramids. Model based on the body of its handler, its starting size is just as small. Attempt to eventually fusion man with machine. Laser vision allows it to cleave through steel as well as scan through buildings and tombs. Predominately a research robot for travel through ruins. `  
  
` Beta testing Keri have yield optimistic results. No further changes required. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: BlackOx `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Tetsuya Jin, Professor Shutain Franken `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 9/10/80 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: The Republic of Singapore Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Zangetsu `  
  
` Shiny jet black coating gives this mighty robot a formidable look. A low-pitched sound wave and "thump" with each step has been reported to leave all in the vicinity with quickened heart beat and trepidation. Able to take command from a distance through a mindshare and able to defeat a fleet by tampering with their minds. Does not require a pilot to be inside or near it. However, it is advisable to not use the BlackOx frequently. `  
  
` Beta testing by Zangetsu has shown prolonged use of BlackOx will lead to seizures. Limit use of BlackOx. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Gaia `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Hotaru Mizuki `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 23/9/84 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Italy `  
  
` HANDLER: Cho-Katsu Komei, Big Fire `  
  
` Commission from Cho-Katsu Komei. Highly valuable robot as its entire form is comprised of pure gold. Abilities and arsenal are kept heavily guarded, even in BF files, under Cho-Katsu's request. Robot will not be in use until the time has come in the command of Big Fire himself. No other information provided at this time. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Garon `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Hotaru Mizuki `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 2/5/80 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Scottish Highlands Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Genya, Big Fire `  
  
` Crafted by commission of Genya. A marine robot whose head can detach and become airborne. Eyes can pop from its socket to give a more full view and act as cannonballs. Mouth functions as a vacuum to suck in anything its pilot wishes to gather, be it from the ocean or in the air. `  
  
` Testing by Genya has not shown any flaws in the design. Ready for use. No further development needed. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Chimeran `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Daisaku Enjoji, Dr. Hotaru Mizuki `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 21/8/82 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Romania, Bucharest Division of BF (previously); China, Shanghai Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Jujoji, Magnificent Ten `  
  
` Robot made as a collaboration between Drs. Daisaku Enjoji and Hotaru Mizuki during their internship. While inactive, the robot comes to life when handler Jujoji uses his bell to draw the life around him. Robot encases the spirits of its enemies within its being and uses that to propel itself. Its arsenal of weapons are highly varied, as it changes depending on the spirits it consumes. `  
  
` Beta testing by Jujoji have proven exciting. No further changes needed. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Taurus `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Tetsuya Jin `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 8/11/81 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: United States, Alaska, Juneau Division of BF (originally); Japan, Kyoto Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Doki, Magnificent Ten `  
  
` Robot equipped with brute strength as well as ability to produce electricity and lightning. Shorter than average robot but able to stand its own during beta testing. It can draw additional strength with fellow comrades around it, especially the Keppu-Ren. `  
  
` Beta testing by Doki have shown exciting and promising results. No further changes needed. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Robi `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Daisaku Enjoji `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 8/7/84 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: United States, Nevada, Area 51 Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Yuuki, Magnificent Ten `  
  
` First of the robots capable of space travel. One of many. Design had been based on the reports from the crash in Roswell in 1947 AD. Body enables it to fly, and its eyes are capable of recording everything it sees as well as analyzing down to molecular structure. Intended more as a robot for research. `  
  
` Beta testing by Yuuki have shown it is ready for space travel. Proceed to Stage 3. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Titan `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Tetsuya Jin `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 7/7/83 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Pacific Islands Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Hanzui, Magnificent Ten `  
  
` An aquarian robot, its sheen surface helps it to blend with the ocean. It gathers strength from the ocean, and thus while not in use it is gathering strength in the waters. Super strength allows it to carry entire submarines or ships with little effort. `  
  
` First testing by Hanzui have been promising. Proceed to the next stage of development. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: Uraneus `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Hotaru Mizuki `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: 30/1/82 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: Japan, Tokyo Division of BF `  
  
` HANDLER: Old Man Kawarazaki, Magnificent Ten `  
  
` What robot lacks in mobility more than makes up in ability to shift the weather of whichever environment it is currently stationed in from within a 10 mile radius. Right eye shows the pressure of the atmosphere and the right ear allows for control of the above clouds. `  
  
` Beta testing by Kawarazaki yielded optimistic results. No further development needed. `

* * *  
  
|  `NAME: GR-1 `  
  
` CREATED BY: Dr. Hideki Kusama `  
  
` DATE COMPLETED: ??? ~85 CE `  
  
` LOCATION: ??? `  
  
` HANDLER: ??? `  
  
` First model. The production of GR-1 had only recently been reestablished without approval of BF. The robot is no longer under our control. All information has been cleared from our records. Assumption Giant Robo has been taken under command of the International Police Organization. `  
  
` Dr. Kusama has been interrogated and assassinated on the subject of the missing robot. `  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed a tiny bit from other mecha series for this. So if some names seem familiar, that's why! :D


End file.
